


Worth It

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know that birthmarks are believed to have a connection with how you meet your death on your previous life?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

“Aiba san,” Nino called from under Aiba’s arm. They were snuggling on the bed, Nino with his DS and Aiba with his book. Nino’s battery had died a moment before, and so he was finding something else to play with because his charger was just out of reach.  
  
Aiba flipped the page of his book before answering with a small hum. His arm moved a bit to pull Nino closer to him and he chuckled when Nino’s hair tickled him.  
  
Nino– _of course_ –chuckled too. There’s nothing that Aiba did that couldn’t make him smile, to be honest, and he’s so very content with that. He circled his fingers on Aiba’s shoulder, on the splash of color that was so attractive right in that moment, and asked, “Do you know that birthmarks are believed to have a connection with how you meet your death on your previous life?”  
  
“Hm?” Aiba leered at his shoulder for a moment and focused back to his book again. “You believe that?”  
  
“I don’t,” Nino answered immediately. “But let’s say that it’s true, what happened to you in your previous life, Aiba san?”  
  
“Hmm.. What do you think?” Aiba flipped the page once again.  
  
“You accidentally chopped your arm off? Experiment went wrong? Hmmm.. Got lost in the forest and then got eaten by a bear?” Nino seemed to be too ready to answer it.  
  
Aiba laughed and patted Nino’s head softly, “You make me sound so reckless, Nino.”  
  
Nino stifled his laughter on Aiba’s neck. “Well, you are.”  
  
Aiba chuckled and ran his fingers on Nino’s hair. “Well…”  
  
Nino laughed at how defenseless Aiba was. It was almost like Aiba was admitting readily that he might _accidentally_ chop his arm off. Nino traced the edge of the birthmark while thinking about the possibilities. Did it really convey a story of that kind? Or did it convey something bigger? Something that was more like Aiba at his very core?  
  
Nino smiled, finally. “Nah. This looks more important. Were you a soldier, Aiba san? A warrior? Lost your arm in a war or something, hm?” Nino chuckled.  
  
“Hmm.. That sounds more like it,” Aiba put down his book and looked at Nino with a smile.  
  
“Yeah,” Nino laughed. “Sounds so much more like you. Especially if you lost an arm for covering for your friend or protecting someone. Yeah. So much like you.”  
  
Aiba chuckled and then asked, “How about you? Do you have any birthmark?”  
  
“No. Well, at least nothing big like yours. I died peacefully and happily, unlike you.”  
  
Aiba pulled Nino upwards so they were face to face. He looked straight to Nino’s eyes and smiled, “Well, it’s worth it then.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Losing an arm is worth it if you’re left untouched,” Aiba said before ducking down and burying his face on Nino’s chest.  
  
Aiba could hear the drumming sound of Nino’s heart quickened beautifully and that, too, was worth it.  



End file.
